cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Victorian Tristans
Physical Description Although Victorian doesn't look like much of a threat at first glance, everyone who has ever picked a fight with him has lost. He stands at 5'10" tall and weighs one hundred and 165 pounds. He has trained in mixed marital arts and fencing from a very young age molding him into a hard bodied warrior with a pretty face. He has olive skin, amethyst eyes and a fair face that women everywhere swoon over. Personality Victorian has always enjoyed being the center of attention ever since he was a child. He would put on plays in his family’s ballroom for his mother and father and all of the servants. He has a strong sense of justice and stands up to bullies and speaks out against criminals. He likes to joke and pull pranks on others, but when these hobbies are combined with his sense of justice they can quickly get out of hand. He was suspended for a month from the Edmund School for playing an elaborate joke on a playground bully that almost resulted in the student’s death. He can be a little paranoid. After his parent’s sudden death he suspected foul play and began to fear for his own life. This fear has mainly lifted, but he still is suspicious of the men and women on the Council. History The Tristans claim to be the oldest and most noble family in Union City. They claim that their ancestors were one of the original founding families of Union City, but most of the blue-bloods in Union City make the same claim, without much evidence to support their them. For generations the Tristans were powerful magic users and commanders in the Enforcers. They look pride in organizing and leading the defenses of Union City. For some reason magic eventually faded from the Tristans blood line for four generations, until Victorian came of age. Victorian is actually the son of Councillor Bismarck Chimera. Chimera artificially inseminated Francine with his semen, without her knowledge, during a routine checkup at Chimera General. Victorian grew up loved and adored by everyone around him. His parents were extremely proud of him and spent most of their time molding him into the perfect heir to their family legacy. His mother would teach him about the history of the Coalition, politics, literature, and poetry. His father taught him the history of the Tristans family, how to manage the estate, how to fight, how to meditate, and how to survive. When he was twelve years old Victorian’s parents were killed in a train accident on Unity Island. He was told that their train had malfunctioned and went off of the rails, killing them immediately upon impact. He had always been suspicious of the story though. His father had just started campaigning for a seat on the Council right before the accident happened. Victorian couldn’t just accept that it was coincidental and for a few years he tried to find evidence of foul play, but never was ever able to unearth anything substantial. After his parent’s death Victorian stopped attending the Edmund School and spent the next four years on his estate outside of Union City, rarely venturing off of it for any reason. He hired a team of private tutors and continued his education in seclusion, with only his servants for company. Around the time of his sixteenth birthday, Victorian began to notice an uncanny ability to manipulate the strength of the light-bulbs in his bedroom. He decided to have himself tested at the MAT building and was confirmed to have elemental powers. He now is excitedly beginning his first year at Sator. Story Title Continuing the Legacy